La Division de l'Aigle
by mathildecullen19
Summary: Voldemort a prit le contrôle du ministère et Harry est porté disparu. Malgré l'annonce de la mort du Survivant, Poudlard tente de résister. Mais l'arrivée de la Division de l'Aigle va remettre pas mal de chose en question. HP-GW / DM-HG / ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, cette histoire est la première que je publie d'Harry Potter. Elle se composera d'au moins cinq chapitres, sachant que les trois prochains sont déjà écrits.

Je publierai la suite dimanche dans deux semaines (17 novembre).

Bonne lecture et en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Ps : Malgré une relecture, je suis sure qu'il reste quelques fautes, et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Deux personnes toutes habillées de noir se dirigeait d'un pas dynamique vers un grand château, ce château était l'un des lieux les plus sécurisés du monde magique surtout grâce à son directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Elles franchirent le portail et avant de pouvoir faire un pas, trois personnes vinrent à leurs rencontres avec leurs baguettes prêtent à lancer le moindre sort si jamais les deux personnes en noir faisaient un seul geste. Le directeur arriva derrière ses trois enseignants, il posa son regard bleu sur ces deux personnes, mais il ne ressentait pas de magie noire dans leurs auras alors il demanda avec un petit sourire, que ces enseignants baissent leurs baguettes. Après que cela fut fait il se dirigea vers les deux mystérieuses personnes.

- Bonjour à vous, je suis désolé de cet accueil plutôt froid mais vous devez comprendre qu'avec les temps qui courent nous ne pouvons prendre de risques pour la sécurité de nos élèves.

- Ce qui ait tout à fait compréhensible, lui répondit une voix de femme. Nous aurions été choqués si nous avions pu rentrer ici comme dans un moulin.

- Merci de votre compréhension, pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Questionna le directeur sans se départir de son petit sourire engageant.

- Nous avons entendu parler que vous cherchiez une infirmière et un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et nous voulions postulez pour ces deux postes. Répondit une voix d'homme qui venait de la deuxième personne.

- Bien sûr. Allons en parler dans mon bureau, cependant j'aimerais que vous enleviez vos capes car ainsi vous ressemblez à des mangemorts et nous ne voulons créer un mouvement de panique parmi les élèves.

Après un claquement de doigt de la part de l'homme, leurs capes disparurent et c'est ainsi que Albus et ces trois enseignants découvrirent le visage de ces deux mystérieuses personnes. L'homme était brun avec des yeux bleus, il possédait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche et une autre à son sourcil gauche, il était plus grand que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et il était très musclé. La femme était blonde avec des yeux verts, elle ne possédait pas de cicatrices sur le visage, elle était fine et assez grande bien que plus petite que son compagnon, quand elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, Albus remarqua qu'elle portait une alliance, surement ces deux personnes était marié.

Après quelques minutes, le directeur demanda aux deux personnes à ce qu'elles s'installent sur les deux sièges qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Alors, tout d'abord comment vous nommez-vous et quel âge avez-vous? Commença Albus tout en s'asseyant derrière son imposant bureau.

- Mon nom est Nicolas Parker et voici ma femme, Isabelle, et pour ma part j'ai vingt-cinq ans et ma femme, vingt-quatre. Répondit l'homme en soutenant le regard de son directeur.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous exercer dans mon école?

- Nous voulons que tous ces enfants puissent être préparés à la guerre qui fait rage dehors et nous voulons qu'ils puissent se défendre en cas d'attaque. Répondit Isabelle en tournant quelques secondes son regard vers son mari.

- Cela semble évidant en effet. Mais dites-moi, avez-vous déjà fait face à Voldemort ou à ses mangemorts? Demanda Albus en observant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune la réaction du couple Parker.

- Plus de fois que vous ne pourrez le pensez. affirma Nicolas avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Bien, je vais vous faire passez un petit test pour voir si vous avez les connaissances nécessaires pour être professeur et infirmière. déclara le directeur en notant que ni Nicolas, ni Isabelle n'avaient tressaillis quand il avait prononcé le nom maudit.

Pendant une heure, il observa les deux personnes face à lui. L'homme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner qui. Il soupira, depuis qu'Harry avait disparu il n'avait pas eu une seule minute à lui et pourtant cela faisait un an que personne n'avait vu le survivant! Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que le couple avait terminé et depuis longtemps l'interrogatoire. Il ramassa les feuilles avec un sourire d'excuse et il lut en diagonale les réponses qu'ils avaient marquées et observa avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y avait aucune faute.

- Bien, même très bien. Bienvenue dans le corps professorale de l'école de magie Poudlard, monsieur et madame Parker. annonça Albus en souriant.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur le directeur. Répondit le couple en parfaite symbiose.

- Oh, je vous en prie appelez-moi Albus, après tout vous allez devoir me supportez pendant au minimum un an. Bon, un elfe de maison va vous conduire à vos appartements, il y aura un dîner ce soir dans la grande salle pour parler de la rentrée de demain, donc je vous dis à ce soir! déclara Albus le regard pétillant.

Nicolas et Isabelle suivirent sans un mot l'elfe de maison dans le dédale de couloir du château. Après les avoir mené devant un tableau représentant une licorne, il disparut dans un "pop" sonore.

- Choisissez un mot de passe. Demanda froidement la licorne.

Sans même s'être consulté, le couple choisit "espoir" car ils étaient ici pour redonner de l'espoir à la communauté magique. Ils pénétrèrent dans leurs appartements et découvrir la décoration. La première pièce était un salon dont les couleurs marron et vert dominait, il y avait au milieu de la pièce une table avec six chaises et juste à coté un canapé et deux fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu.

Au fond à droite, il y avait une porte ainsi que au fond à gauche. Celle de droite menait vers la salle de bain qui était toute bleu. Elle était composée d'une baignoire et d'une douche ainsi que deux lavabos. La porte serviette portait deux serviettes blanches qui paraissaient très moelleuses. Et la porte de droite menait à la chambre à coucher qui était beige et marron. Un lit en baldaquin et une armoire était les seuls gros meubles de la pièce. De part et d'autre du lit était placé deux tables de nuit chacune avec un petit tiroir.

Le couple retourna vers le salon et ils s'essayèrent sur le canapé en contemplant le feu qui brulait dans l'âtre. Isabelle se blottit dans les bras réconfortant de son mari et elle ferma les yeux. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit et son mari la suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce fut des coups à la porte qui les réveillèrent, ils se regardèrent et sourirent, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas aussi bien dormis. C'était un elfe de maison qui était venu les chercher pour annoncer qu'ils étaient attendus dans la grande salle pour le diner. Le couple le suivit en se tenant par la main, arrivé dans la salle ils virent que toutes les tables avaient été déposées pour le banquet du lendemain et que tous les professeurs étaient attablés.

- Nicolas et Isabelle, nous vous attendions. S'exclama Albus. Prenez place.

Ils s'installèrent, Nicolas à la droite d'Isabelle.

- Alors je vous présente le professeur Rogue qui ait à votre gauche, Nicolas et en suivant cette ordre le professeur Minerva McGonagall, moi, Rubeus Hagrid, le professeur Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur Bibine, et le professeur Flitwick. Et enfin, voici le nouveau professeur de DCFM et la nouvelle infirmière Nicolas et Isabelle Parker.

Une fois que les présentations furent faites, ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après deux heures de discutes et de chamailleries, le couple se couche dans leur chambre à coucher. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir mais leur nuit ne fut pas des plus calme, étant donné qu'elle fut peuplé de différents cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Le lendemain fut concentré au rangement de leurs affaires ce qui prit prés de trois heures. Et le reste du temps, ils révisèrent, Isabelle les différents sorts de soins et Nicolas le programme des différentes années. Puis vint l'heure du festin, avec l'arrivée des élèves.

La répartition fut plus courte que les années précédentes car les parents préféraient garder leurs enfants près d'eux pour mieux les protéger en cas d'attaque.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette année se passera bien pour tout le monde anciens élèves comme les nouveaux. Bien sur, la forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique reste interdite, les farces et attrapes ne sont pas autorisées et la magie dans les couloirs est défendue. Ensuite, des détraqueurs sont disposés à l'extérieur de l'établissement pour empêcher toute attaque de Voldemort. Mais sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Nicolas Parker et la nouvelle infirmière, Isabelle Parker. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne nuit, nous nous reverrons au petit déjeuner qui aura lieu à sept heures et demi.

Une salve d'applaudissement lui répondit. Puis les plats apparurent sur les tables des trois maisons. Isabelle et Nicolas regardèrent les élèves qui mangeaient tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. C'était mieux ainsi, ils seraient concernés par la guerre bien assez tôt. Le repas dura une bonne heure et ils remarquèrent que cinq ou six Gryffondors étaient plutôt silencieux. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un et Isabelle eut un pauvre sourire, si seulement ils savaient...

Juste avant d'envoyer les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, Dumbledore se leva la mine sombre.

- Comme plusieurs d'entre vous, je viens de remarquer que Harry Potter est encore absent. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas pour ça que la guerre est terminée bien au contraire. Maintenant, je vais laisser les préfets en chef vous mener vers vos dortoirs. Cependant, je souhaiterais que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley viennent me voir.

Après quelques minutes, les deux Gryffondors se tenaient devant leur directeur.

- Vous n'avez eu aucune nouvelles? demanda Dumbledore en se frottant les yeux, las.

- Non, aucune. Ni d'Harry ni de ma sœur, à croire qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire de ce qu'on ressent. S'exclama Ron en faisant de grands gestes.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous réfutez l'idée que Harry ne puisse plus être de ce monde, il aurait donné des nouvelles sinon. expliqua Hermione en regardant Ron qui ne se calmait pas.

- Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. dit le directeur en esquivant la question.

Nicolas et Isabelle sortirent quelques secondes plus tard de la grande salle, cette discussion les avait chamboulés. Une fois dans leur chambre à coucher, ils discutèrent.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ce que l'on fait? J'ai l'impression qu'on les fait souffrir pour pas grand chose, finalement. Dit Isabelle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

- Tu sais que c'est nécessaire, je préfère qu'ils souffrent de notre absence, que de la mort de l'un de leurs proches. répondit Nicolas en caressant les cheveux blond de sa femme.

- Je t'aime. Souffla avec un soupir Isabelle.

- Je t'aime aussi. répondit son mari en observant les changements qui s'effectuaient sur le corps de sa femme.

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et devinrent roux, ses yeux devinrent marrons et elle grandit de quelques centimètres. A ses cotés se tenait désormais Ginny Weasley ou du moins Ginny Potter. Car sous les apparences du couple Parker se tenaient les deux personnes les plus recherchés du monde magique: Harry et Ginny Potter disparus depuis plus d'un an.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le second chapitre, comme promis !

Bonne lecture.

Mathildecullen19.

Chapitre 2:

Le lendemain, le couple remit en fonctionnement le sortilège qui camouflait leurs véritables apparences. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle dans le but de prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant que les cours commencent. Alors avec un grand sourire, ils arrivèrent et s'installèrent, prirent leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de cours de Harry.

- Tu crois que je vais m'en sortir? Que je serais un bon professeur? Et si les élèves ne m'aiment pas? Et s'ils n'aimaient pas mes cours? Demanda Harry qui commençait à réellement paniquer.

- Eh, t'inquiètes pas tu es un excellent professeur, ensuite tes cours sont parfaits, tu l'as dit toi-même hier. Alors arrêtes d'angoisser et commence à installer tes affaires, parce que ton cours démarre dans cinq minutes et rien n'est près donc au boulot, cher mari! ordonna Ginny de sa voix douce mais autoritaire.

C'est ainsi que le couple commença la transformation de la salle. Les rideaux furent enlevés, les tables aussi seules quelques chaises étaient disposer au fond de la salle. Ils installèrent un sort qui préviendrait Ginny au moindre incident, et ils installèrent la malle qui contenait l'épouvantard dans un coin de la salle. Ils changèrent la couleur grisâtre des murs pour un mélange de bleu, de rouge, de vert et de jaune. Le plancher fut nettoyer et cirer en un seul coup de baguette et les toiles d'araignées furent enlevés. Puis le couple admira leur chef-d'œuvre et franchement c'était plutôt réussit! La salle était propre et éclairée, c'était confortable puisque finalement au lieu des chaises, ils avaient décidés de mettre des poufs encore une fois au couleur des quatre couleurs des maisons de Poudlard. Ils furent interrompus dans leur contemplation par la cloche qui sonnait le début des cours, alors après un langoureux baiser (de bonne chance!), ils se séparèrent.

Les septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard n'en menait pas large derrière la porte de la salle de DCFM. Quasiment tous sursautèrent quand ils entendirent le grincement de la porte et ils regardèrent avec stupéfaction, Isabelle Parker sortir de la salle de leur professeur.

- Bonne chance! Leur souffla-t-elle en passant et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce qui bien sur ne rassura pas du tout ces pauvres élèves. La voix de leur professeur les ramena sur terre en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Et les Gryffondors, courageux, furent les premiers à entrer dans la salle qu'ils regardèrent stupéfaction. Mais où étaient passés les bureaux et les chaises habituelles?

- Installez-vous. Leur proposa le professeur avec un sourire dans la voix.

Après quelques minutes, quand tous les élèves furent installés, il ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Puis il contourna son bureau et en s'appuyant dessus il fit face à ses élèves.

- Bien, tout d'abord bonjour à tous. Je suis monsieur Parker, mais dans ma salle vous pouvez m'appeler Nicolas. Cependant je n'aimerais pas que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom en dehors de ma salle, car si jamais le professeur McGonagall l'entends...

Quelques rires parcoururent le rang des élèves, finalement peut-être que leur professeur n'était pas aussi méchant que ça.

- Vous devez certainement vous demandez où sont les chaises et les tables, eh bien il n'y en aura pas du moins pas temps que ce sera moi le professeur! Ensuite, cette année nous allons étudier plusieurs choses, tout d'abord les détraqueurs, vous devrez apprendre comment les combattre (un petit sourire sur les lèvres des membres de l'AD), puis les Informulés et enfin les sortilèges impardonnables. Vous devrez apprendre à vaincre l'Imperium principalement, ainsi que le Doloris.

Des murmures horrifiés se firent entendre parmi les élèves, Nicolas attendit que le silence revienne pour reprendre la parole.

- Cette salle ait équipé d'un sortilège qui préviendra immédiatement l'infirmière en cas d'accident grave donc je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réel soucis à se niveau-là. Cependant je vais vous laissez un choix: soit vous vous conformez à mes règles et vous ferez partit du cours, soit vous ne voulez pas alors libre choix à vous de quittez cette salle. Je ne punirais pas non plus les retards (murmures ravis) mais la porte de cette salle restera fermer pour tous les retardataires en d'autre terme autant ne pas vous prendre la peine de venir devant cette salle en cas de retard.

Une main se leva parmi les élèves.

- Pour l'Imperium et le Doloris, vous allez les testez sur nous? demanda angoissée Hermione.

- En effet, Miss Granger.

- Mais... Mais c'est illégal! s'écria t'elle scandalisée.

- Comme je viens de le dire, si vous vous voulez faire partit de mon cours, il va falloir vous pliez à mes règles ou sinon vous savez où est la porte. répondit toujours calmement Nicolas.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et ne se leva pas pour autant. Alors avec un sourire il commença son cours en leur demandant quels sorts ils connaissaient.

La journée passa vraiment rapidement, ainsi que le mois, du moins c'était l'avis de Ginny, elle n'avait jamais été autant surchargée que depuis qu'elle avait repris le rôle de Madame Pomfresh. A tel point que maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle trouvait étonnant que Voldemort n'est toujours pas essayer d'attaquer Poudlard... Mais bon, pour l'instant il se contentait de village moldu et Ginny n'était pas celle qui allait s'en plaindre.

Le soir, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et s'installa à la droite de McGonagall en laissant un siège libre pour son mari à sa gauche. Mais l'arrivée d'un phénix noir coupa toute envie de manger à la sorcière. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et tendit le bras, le phénix vint se posait dessus et elle put prendre la lettre.

_Chers membres de la division de l'Aigle:_

_La prochaine réunion se déroulera ce soir à minuit, ne soyez pas en retard._

_LF._

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que son mari lisait par dessus son épaule. Avec un sourire, elle rangea la lettre et engagea la conversation avec son mari étant donné que c'était le calme plat dans la salle. Puis petit à petit les conversations reprirent quasiment toutes pour commenter ce qui venait de ce passer. Un phénix? Et pourquoi maintenant et pas à l'heure du courrier?

- Nicolas, je tenais à vous dire qu'un élève de Serpentard ne sera pas là pour l'année, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. expliqua Dumbledore en essayant de rentrer dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi ça? demanda Nicolas tout en résistant à l'attaque de son ancien directeur.

- Bah, ses parents sont des mangemorts, il aura certainement suivit l'exemple. répondit le directeur sans se rendre compte de sa réponse, trop stupéfait de ne pas avoir réussit son attaque mentale.

En haussant les épaules, il se retourna vers la conversation qu'il avait commencé avec sa femme, puis ils dirigèrent tout en discutant vers leur appartement. Ils attendirent qu'il soit l'heure de la réunion et vêtirent leurs vêtements (tee-shirt noir, et jean noir avec des baskets noires pour Harry; débardeur noir avec un pantacourt en jean noir et des bottes à talons en cuir noir pour Ginny). Puis ils les recouvrirent de leurs capes noires.

Ils sortirent du château et ses dirigèrent vers la grille d'enceinte du collège puis ils transplanèrent mais ils ne virent pas les deux silhouettes qui les avaient suivit.

- Allez retournons à nos dortoirs avant qu'un professeur ne nous attrape. Dit une voix de femme.

- Mais ce sont des mangemorts, on ne peut pas ne rien faire! s'exclama plus fort que prévu une voix d'homme.

- Qui est-là? Cria la voix de Rusard au loin.

Pour seule réponse, il eut le bruit de pas précipités prouvant que les élèves ne souhaiter pas se faire prendre.

Le lendemain, dans la gazette du sorcier, il y avait en première page une attaque de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse mais la gazette disait que d'étranges personnes habillées elles aussi en noir c'étaient interposées. C'était grâce à eux qu'il n'y avait aucun mort que des blessés. Bien sur il y avait plusieurs questions qui se posaient: qui étaient ces gens? Des membres de l'ordre du Phénix? Des mangemorts repentis? Cependant il n'y avait aucune preuve, rien, qui puisse affirmer une des hypothèses.

Au fur et à mesure que les mois passés, les interventions de ces mystérieuses personnes devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses comme si ils prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance. Puis vint un jour où pendant que Nicolas donné son cours, il y le bruit d'une explosion. Criant à ses élèves de ne pas sortir de la salle de classe, il se dirigea en courant vers le parc. Là, il vit que tous les autres professeurs ainsi que le directeur y étaient déjà. Derrière lui arriva sa femme quelques secondes après lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis? lui demanda Isabelle en observant la scène au côté de son mari.

- Je ne sais pas, mais sincèrement je n'aime vraiment pas ça. répondit Nicolas sans la regarder.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs mangemorts sortaient de la forêt interdite avec un étrange sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Puis quand ils furent une centaine alignés devant les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Le mage noir sortit à son tour de l'obscurité de la forêt, sa baguette à la main.

- Mon cher Dumbledore, je suis bien content de te revoir. déclara de sa voix sifflante le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Ce plaisir n'est pas partagé, Tom. Comment as-tu fais pour déjouer les protections mises en place autour de mon école? Questionnant Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

- Aucun sort ou incantation ne me résiste, vieil homme! JE suis le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, l'aurais-tu oublié?

Le directeur ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais Harry remarqua que sa main trembler. Doucement, il se tourna vers Ginny et sans parler, ils comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir de l'ombre.

- Tu as perdu! Harry Potter est mort! Ton seul espoir de me vaincre a disparu! Ce n'était qu'un trouillard, un peureux! Incapable de suivre son destin! Persifla Voldemort en prenant un grand plaisir à voir l'homme en face tressaillir sous ses paroles.

- Personne ne sait si Harry est mort, même pas toi! Cracha Dumbledore en brandissant sa baguette vers le mage noir en face de lui.

Sans parler davantage, Voldemort lança le sortilège de la mort que Dumbledore para sans grande difficulté. Le combat dura seulement quelques minutes, Dumbledore, malgré son grand savoir et sa puissance, ne possédait pas la même endurance qu'autrefois et le Serpentard en face de lui en profiter grandement. Le vieil homme évita un sortilège en se déplaçant sur le coté mais il ne vit pas le deuxième sort qui l'atteignit au bras, et dans un cri de souffrance, il s'écroula par terre.

Voldemort avec un grand sourire, ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la formule qui mettrait fin à la vie de son ennemi, mais les mots ne coincèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit ce qu'il se passait en face de lui. Entre lui et son ennemi venaient de transplanés deux personnes toutes vêtues de noir, au même moment, des dizaines de personnes elles aussi vêtues en noir apparurent aux cotés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Bande de fou, ne comprenez-vous pas qu'en restant aux côtés de ces perdants, vous allez mourir de ma main? Siffla Voldemort en fixant les deux personnes en face de lui.

- Voyons, tu as tenté des centaines de fois de me tuer mais jamais tu as réussit! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tu y arriverais? Ironisa l'une des deux personnes d'une voix tellement basse que seul le mage noir l'entendit.

- Comment... commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres en reconnaissant la voix.

- Pas de chance, hein? Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas mort. Mais sache que c'est _ta_ mort qui arrivera la première ! S'exclama la mystérieuse personne un peu trop fort car tous l'entendirent.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Tu es mort! Cria Voldemort effrayé.

- Tu n'en jamais eu la preuve, et pourtant tu t'es obstiné à croire en une croyance, une rumeur. Je te croyais plus intelligent, Tom.

Puis devant la stupéfaction de tous, ils virent le Seigneur des Ténèbres reculait de quelques pas en murmurant que c'était impossible.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla Bellatrix, indignée de l'humiliation que subissait son maître à cause de misérables sorciers.

Alors, tous enlevèrent leurs capuches qui cachaient l'intégralité de leurs visages, et les visages d'Harry, Ginny, Drago, Blaise et bien d'autres furent découverts. Tous les portés disparus étaient là, faisant face aux mangemorts et à Lord Voldemort.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? Murmura McGonagall. Nous vous croyions morts !

- Il est vrai que cela peut vous paraître choquant, professeur. Mais nous avions besoin que vous croyiez à nos morts pour que l'on puisse agir. Déclara Blaise sans détourner son regard des mangemorts.

- Il fallait que nos familles et amis nous croient morts pour qu'ainsi, Voldemort, se désintéresse de vous. Cela nous permettait de vous savoir en sécurité, même si celle-ci était précaire et provisoire. Continua Drago en enlevant sa cape.

- Cependant, dès qu'il a recommençait à s'intéresser à nos familles, nous avons commencé à réagir. Les personnes qui se cachaient sous le pseudonyme de la Division de l'Aigle étaient nous. Dévoila Théodore Nott.

- Alors pendant tout ce temps… Chuchota, choquée, Hermione qui avait suivit son professeur avec Ron.

- Oui. Au début, nous nous sommes entraînés pour être capable de vous protéger en cas de danger, nous pensions juste que vous nous porteriez disparus mais l'annonce de notre mort nous a bien arrangés. Nous n'avions plus besoin de changer de cachette tout le temps pour éviter que vous ne nous retrouviez. Ainsi nous avons eu le temps de nous entraîner, de devenir plus fort, et aujourd'hui nous possédons assez de puissance pour les vaincre. Termina Drago.

- Comment te faire confiance à toi, le fils du bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Hurla Ron qui ne pouvait pas supporter le jeune Malefoy.

- Je suis et je reste du côté de la lumière, de même que mes parents qui étaient espions pour le compte de l'Ordre de Phénix, mais ils se sont fais démasqués et tués il y a quelques mois.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix regardaient les adolescents avec des yeux ébahis. Premièrement, ils avaient découverts un secret qui ne devait normalement jamais être dévoilé mais en plus, ces enfants avaient été plus courageux et forts qu'eux, les prétendus représentants de la lumière !

- Me vaincre, moi ? Ironisa Voldemort. Comment une bande d'enfants pourraient me vaincre, moi, le plus grand mage noir que la terre ait jamais porté ?

- Mais c'est qu'il a encore plus le bocal qu'avant, celui-là ! Ria une voix qui venait de derrière le groupe de mangemorts.

Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous sauf des quatre adolescents, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black ainsi que le couple Malefoy avançaient droit vers Voldemort, une flamme de haine brulant dans leurs regards.

La suite sera publiée dans deux semaines.

Alors, à bientôt ! ^^


End file.
